Hilfeschrei
(VORSICHT: Könnte triggernd wirken!) ---- Es geht so vielen Menschen schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Oft höre ich, wie es eigentlich körperlich gesunden Menschen von jetzt auf gleich fürchterlich geht. Psychisch. Dies möchte ich ändern. Mir ergeht es ähnlich, eigentlich bin ich körperlich gesund. Mich plagt Asthma, doch damit kann ich leben. Jedoch nicht mit den Schmerzen im Inneren meines Kopfes. Diese Dämonen foltern mich, sprechen zu mir... Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Oder vielleicht doch? Lange überlegte ich diesen Schritt, bin gewandelt im eisigen Tal der Einsamkeit und der Sorge. Dort, wo nichts Positives Platz findet. Und nun bin ich bereit, meinem ewigen Leiden ein Ende zu setzen... … Ich stehe auf, saß bis jetzt vor dem Computer. Wie immer. Allein. Ich gehe zu meinen Eltern, sage, ich werde nun raus gehen, in den Wald. Umarme sie. Sie sind etwas verwirrt, denn dies tue ich eigentlich selten. Ich nehme mir meinen Mantel, gehe zu dem örtlichen Getränkemarkt, und kaufe mir eine Flasche Wein. Meine vielleicht letzte Flasche Wein. Ich mache sie auf, gehe in Richtung des Waldes und trinke sie bis zur Hälfte aus, bis ich an den Ort gelange, an dem ich mein Leben nun beenden möchte. Ich setze mich auf den kalten, feuchten Waldboden, ein letztes Mal hebe ich die Flasche und trinke den Rest aus. Schließe die Augen. Denke darüber nach, was alles schief gelaufen ist in meinem Leben. Die Peinigungen der Gesellschaft an meiner Seele, diese unendlich traurigen Gefühle, die Tag für Tag meinen sonst leeren Körper durchdringen. Mein Puls erhöht sich, ich beginne zu weinen. Dicke Tränen rinnen meinen Wangen hinunter, wische sie mit der Hand weg. „Wieso macht die Welt mich für all das Verantwortlich, was schief gelaufen ist an ihr?“ denke ich mir. Mein Herz rast, schummrig hebe ich die Flasche, und zerberste sie an dem nächstgelegenen Baum, scharfe Kanten entspringen aus der sonst runden Weinflasche. Ich falle hin, raffe mich auf und setze mich erneut an die Stelle. „Ich muss es tun. Ich bin doch kein Feigling. Ich werde ihnen zeigen, dass meine Drohungen wahr gewesen sind.“ flüstere ich, mit Tränen in den Augen. Kaum Kraft, ein Wort zu sagen. „Ich konnte mir nicht aussuchen, ob ich dieses dreckige Leben betreten möchte oder nicht. Dann kann ich mir nun wenigstens aussuchen, wann ich es wieder verlasse. Mir wurde nie die Wahl gelassen, nun nehme ich dies selbst in die Hand.“ Mein Herz schlägt tiefe Erhebungen in meine Brust, mir wird schlecht, als ich die Scherben der Flasche an meinen Arm halte. Ich schließe die Augen, beiße fest auf meine Lippen und ziehe eine tiefe Schlucht in meinen Arm, vom Handgelenk bis in die Ellenbogen. Ein schmerzerfüllter, jedoch flüsternder Schrei hallt durch den Wald. Sanft hauche ich den Rest meines Lebens aus. Ich blicke noch ein letztes mal gen Himmel, bis ich zusammensacke. Alles wird schummrig, mir wird kalt. Alles wird grau und dreht sich. Die Bäume tanzen ein letztes mal für mich... Dann schließe ich die Augen. Ein letztes Mal... thumb|368px … Dann wache ich auf. Es ist eng, ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Nicht schreien. Eine Stimme ertönt: „Wir werden ihn so in Erinnerung behalten, wie er war: Ein besonderer, toller junger Mensch“. Wer spricht dort? Diese Kiste hat eine Art Fenster. Ich blicke zu einer weißen Decke. Ich kann mich nicht melden. Bin ich auf meiner eigenen Beerdigung? Oh Gott, ich muss auf mich aufmerksam machen. Doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen, keinen Laut von mir geben. Was ist los? Dann bewegt sich die Kiste. Meine Eltern treten vor den Sarg, dicke Tränen und Falten der Trauer in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin wach, ich lebe noch! Bitte holt mich hier raus!“ versuche ich von mir zu geben. Ohne Erfolg, ich bin wie gelähmt. Dann werde ich zu Grabe getragen. Oh Gott... Ich will hier raus! Als ich in das Loch gesenkt werde, ertönt eine Stimme: „Willkommen in der Ewigkeit“ ertönt in meinen Kopf. „Was?“ versuche ich hinaus zu schreien: „Wer ist dort?“. „Da du beschlossen hast, dein Leben selbst ein Ende zu setzen, ohne die göttlichen Kräfte vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen, wirst du für die Ewigkeit in der Mitte zwischen Leben und Tod verharren. Du hast nicht die Berechtigung, ins Jenseits treten zu dürfen. So wirst du ausharren an der Schwelle zum Leben und zum Tod. Für alle Zeiten.“ Und dann merke ich, wie ich am Grund des Grabes angekommen bin. Und das kleine Fenster am Sargdeckel langsam mit Erde zugeschüttet wird..... Und versuche zu schreien in der Dunkelheit: "Hilfe".... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod